Give In
by lemonadeskies
Summary: OneShot: She was better than that, better then that useless, lazy, creep. She wasn't going to give in to him. Roxas x Naminé •Request/Birthday Gift for startscribbling12•


**Give In**

**Summary:** She was better than that, better then that useless, lazy, creep. She wasn't going to give in to him. _Roxas x Naminé_

**Disclaimer:** I own Square Enix...in my dreams.

**Author's Note  
**Short one-shot! Roxas/Namine of course! This was a request/birthday gift for startscribbling12. I hope you like it! I wrote this in, like, an hour so it's a bit rushed. But I wanted to get it out on time so hooray! :) Enjoy~

* * *

He was always flirting with her. The way he talked, that smug little grin of his, those smothering deep blue eyes. She wasn't going to fall for it, no sir. She wouldn't be like every other girl in their high school who melted at the sight of him. She was better than that, better then that useless, lazy, creep. She wasn't going to give in to him.

"'Sup, Naminé," he sing-songed, tugging a lock of her silky nearly-white blond hair. There he went again, the smoothness of his voice.

She swatted his hand away. "Go away, freak," she snapped. Doing her best to ignore him, she cracked open her History book, thumbing through the pages.

He laughed. "You want me." He smirked.

Against her will, her white cheeks flushed a brilliant maroon. "S-shut up! Can't you leave me alone?!"

"I could…" he snickered, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up on the table. "But I'd rather not." Naminé sighed, resting her chin in her palm. It was just her luck to get stuck with Roxas Yakata as her History partner. Especially on her last year of high school…

"What the—! Stop it!" she cried, snatching her book out of his hands. He had been doodling a spaceship on the inside cover. Glaring at him, she attempted to erase the tiny drawing so she wouldn't get fined.

"Chill, it's pencil," Roxas laughed, waving the blue pencil in the air lazily. He leaned in towards the book, pencil poised, ready to scribble away. Naminé dropped her eraser, leaving half the drawing un-erased. She grabbed the pencil out of his hands angrily.

"You little—"

"Naminé Kisari!"

The blond girl jumped in alarm and turned around in her chair. The History teacher—Mr. Litlo—was glaring down at her.

"Y-yes sir?" she stuttered.

"Drawing and/or writing in school property is against school policy!" he snapped, clearly irritated. Naminé never liked this teacher. "Detention after school!"

Naminé's mouth dropped open. DETENTION? In her whole seventeen years she had never gotten a detention. NEVER! "B-but—"

"No buts!" he yelled.

Roxas snickered. The teacher turned to stare coldly at Roxas.

"You think this is funny, Yakata?!"

"Uh—"

"Detention for you, too!"

Oh freakin' brother.

**x3**

**Happy Birthday  
s t a r t s c r i b b l i n g 1 2**

**x3**

"Thanks a lot," Naminé mumbled as Roxas slunk down into the desk next to her. The detention teacher—an overweight man in his thirties—was playing some game on his DSi, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His life was pretty sweet compared to Naminé's at the moment.

She envied him.

"Please," Roxas scoffed, adjusting his checkered wristband. "You love spending time with me."

Naminé hissed, "As if!"

Roxas merely grinned. "You should be thanking me," he yawned and put his head on his backpack. Naminé stared at him in disgust. She wondered what he meant. _Ignore him_, she commanded herself. Then curiosity got the best of her and she poked his arm. She could feel the hard muscle and turned cherry red. "Mmph." Roxas lifted his head up and smoothed back his spiky hair. "What is it? And why is your face red?" He began smirking again. "You like watching me sleep?"

"Stuff it." Naminé snapped. "What do you mean I should be thanking you?" she demanded quietly. Thankfully the teacher was still absorbed in his little fantasy world. Naminé wondered if detention was always like this.

"Well," Roxas said slyly. "You get to ogle at this handsome face for a whole extra hour," he smirked cockily. His face fell. "What the—! Ow!"

A good kick ought to shut him up.

**x3**

**Happy Birthday  
s t a r t s c r i b b l i n g 1 2**

**x3**

"Finally," Naminé sighed in relief as the door swung shut behind her. The horrific sixty minutes were now over and she wanted to get out ASAP. As she neared the parking lot, long silver hair caught her attention. Whoever the person, they were coming towards her…

"Hey there, cutie!"

Uh oh. Naminé's heart began racing at the sight of her ex boyfriend. What the heck did he want? Naminé hugged her books to her chest tightly. "H-hi, Riku."

His sleeveless muscle shirt was doing wonders. "Yo, Naminé." He grinned. "Why are you out so late?"

Had he waited for her? A bad feeling started to radiate through her body. "Um, detention. My teacher thought I drew in my textbook." She stared down at her shoes and noticed her shoes were scuffed. She'd have to get new ones soon.

Very awkward silence.

"So what are you doing here?" Naminé asked, desperate for the moment pass. Riku had graduated last year so she really was slightly curious.

"I came to see you."

"You came to—"  
"Naminé, I want to get back together," Riku said quickly. As if on cue, Naminé's heartbeat picked up rapidly. She could only stare in shock as Riku kept babbling on. How could he do this so suddenly? They had been together for two years. He had dumped her on Prom night. Now he wanted to get back together? She watched him blankly as he rambled on.

"…I still really like you…"

He did?

"…you always made me happy…"

She did?

"…figured Prom night was just a bump in the road…"

Prom night. Painful memories she had hoped to keep buried were flooding her mind. The images in her head were squeezing her poor heart, completely wrenching it. _Please stop, _Naminé silently begged, her eyes stinging.

"Sweetie! You're done with detention? Great! Let's go," Roxas had appeared out of thin air, intertwining his long fingers with her thin, pale ones.

_Wait a minute…sweetie?!_

"Oh, hey Riku." Roxas grinned.

"Hey Roxas," Riku looked confused. "Uh, are you two going out or something?"

"Yup," Roxas confirmed.

"But I thought you two hated each other…"

"Me and Nami?" Roxas laughed. "Of course not!" He kissed her cheek. Naminé was too frozen with shock to do anything, like slap Roxas against the face and scream _WHAT THE HELL!_

"Oh." RIku stared at them. "Um, well, I should get going…"

"We should too." Roxas waved and tugged Naminé away. "See ya."

**x3**

**Happy Birthday  
s t a r t s c r i b b l i n g 1 2**

**x3**

"How much?"

They were in Roxas' car, silently driving down the road. Naminé didn't own a car, so Roxas had forced her into his. It was scarily humorous.

"What?" Roxas turned right, eyeing her.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" she asked quietly.

For a second, Roxas didn't say anything. Then: "When he said, 'I came to see you'."

"Oh."

More silence. Roxas broke it by asking, "This road or the next?"

"The next. I live on Cherry lane. It's the white and maroon house."

"Ah."

The sleek black car turned onto Cherry lane and into Naminé's driveway. Naminé turned to go, but then paused, her hand on the handle.

"Roxas? Thanks."

"No big. My house is only a few streets away," Roxas waved his hand in the air.

"No, I mean—well, that too. But thanks for saving me from Riku," she said, sliding her finger against the leather interior. It was smooth under her fingertips.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome," Roxas grinned brightly. It was a nice change from his usual smug.

Naminé's heart thumped and her cheeks grew warm. _What in the world?_ "Er, y-yeah. See you tomorrow," she said, slamming the door close and bounding into her house. Roxas watched her, chuckling. Putting the gear in reverse, he backed out of the driveway and drove off.

**|| one week later ||**

Naminé slid into her desk. History had been going ok this whole week, ever since the Riku incident. Roxas wasn't annoying her as much either. In fact, she almost looked forward to fourth period because of him, which was scary. But at least he wasn't getting on her nerves.

"Hey, Nam," Roxas smiled at her.

Like the past week, her cheeks colored and she said almost shyly, "Hello, Roxas."

"No word from Riku?" Roxas asked, studying her.

"N-no," she said. _What the heck is wrong with me? I'm starting to act _different_ around him…_ "Did you finish your homework?" she quizzed, making conversation.

"Do I ever finish my homework?" Roxas teased.

She had to smile. "No."

"Then there's your answer," Roxas laughed, tipping his chair back.

"You're not going to pass this class if you skip out on homework all the time," Naminé pointed out. This was, of course, their senior year. Grades were everything at the moment. Apparently Roxas thought differently because he merely shrugged and yawned, stretching his arms back. Naminé couldn't help but admire them. _Oh my…ewww! _Naminé pinched herself. _Stop that! What is WRONG with you?! Do you WANT to end up like his fan girls? Bad Naminé. Don't give in_.

"Maybe you could help me," Roxas suggested.

"What?"

"You could help me with my homework. In exchange, I'll give you a ride home," Roxas offered. Naminé was stunned. Did she _want_ to spend more time with him? It would mean a free ride home after school, which was better than walking a mile.

"Ok," Naminé agreed.

"Awesome." Roxas put his chair back on all fours and smiled at her.

There her cheeks went again—turning red.

**x3**

**Happy Birthday  
s t a r t s c r i b b l i n g 1 2**

**x3**

"Nice place," Roxas commented as they walked though the blond's house.

"Thanks," Naminé supposed he was trying to be polite. "Come on, we can go into the kitchen," she said, pushing through the double doors. She tossed her backpack on a chair and got a bowl of Chex Mix. Roxas followed her and hungrily took a handful. Naminé stifled a giggle and brought out two cans of soda.

She cracked open one can and reached into the cabinets for a cup, only succeeding in knocking over the open soda. Liquid spilled all over the counter and on to the floor. "Oh!" Naminé sighed. "Where are those paper towels?" She spotted them on the counter and hurried for them. Her shoe slipped on the wet tile and caused her to twist around, falling backwards.

"Oof!" Roxas had caught her, his face about two inches away from hers.

Naminé stared back at him, his warm breath fanning her face. Was it her or was Roxas' face growing closer and closer and closer and…

"Napkins!" she blurted out.

She watched Roxas' face freeze only a centimeter away.

"Er, we should wipe up the spill," she stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes. Roxas blinked.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, napkins," he slowly let go, letting Naminé stand up straight.

Her mind was buzzing. Her face was bright red and as warm as a toaster. She turned away from Roxas as she grabbed a stack of napkins, shielding her face from him. After the spill had been cleaned up, they settled at the table, _very_ awkward silence looming over their heads.

"Hey," Roxas said.

Naminé forced herself to look at him. He was studying her intently, his head slightly tilted to the side. "Y-yes?" she asked, gripping her pencil tightly.

"Let's forget about what happened, ok?" Roxas suggested, a smile on his face.

Naminé broke into a grin of relief. "Ok," she agreed.

"But admit it—you so liked it," Roxas teased.

"Jerk!" Naminé cried. Roxas chuckled and gave her a wink.

"Whatever you say…" Roxas quickly ducked to avoid a flying pencil.

**|| two hours later ||**

"Thanks for your help, Naminé," Roxas thanked as he picked up his black backpack.

"No problem," she said, walking him to the door.

As Roxas opened it, he quickly turned around and brushed his lips against hers. "See you!" he laughed, running to his car before Naminé threw a fit.

"What the! ROXAS!" Naminé screamed after him. She chased him down the driveway but Roxas quickly got in his car and drove away. She could see he was laughing. As he neared the stop sign, he rolled down the window and gave her yet another wink.

"Oooh!" Naminé stomped her foot, furious. She stormed back into the house and slammed the door shut. "That bastard!" she cried, kicking the wall. "That…" she paused and sighed. "That cute little bastard."

**x3**

**Happy Birthday  
s t a r t s c r i b b l i n g 1 2**

**x3**

"Hey, hot lips."

Naminé fumed as the blond next to her took his seat. She glared angrily at him. There were slight bags under her eyes: she hadn't gotten _any_ sleep last night. Naminé had spent hours lying on her bed, pondering about that kiss. Was he trying to be funny? Did he do it just to piss her off? Did he _like_ her? "Stop calling me that, asshole," she snapped, averting her gaze.

"Come on, Naminé. You liked it," he teased.

"I DID NOT!" she screamed at him. Heads turned in their direction and Naminé blushed furiously, staring down at her History book. "You're a bastard," she said more quietly. Roxas simply chuckled. During class, Roxas attempted to try and get her to talk but Naminé was dead set on ignoring him. Then, while they were in the middle of yet another lecture, he slipped her a note.

She stared at it. Hesitantly, she opened it up.

_Hot lips, you still mad?_

She quickly scribbled back.

**Of course I'm still mad, bastard.**

_Ha ha. Don't try to deny that those were two seconds of heaven._

**They WEREN'T!**

_Uh huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night._

**Why'd you even kiss me?!**

_Because I like you._

**WHAT????**

_I like you, hot lips._

Naminé stared at the note incredulously. He liked her? As in _like-liked_ her? She glanced at him and found out that he was staring at her. He took the note back and quickly wrote,

_I think you're cute._

She read it at least three times. Each time her heart swelled with pure happiness. _Maybe it won't be bad to just give in... _She didn't need to think about it anymore, she picked up her pencil and wrote back:

**I like you too. **

He grinned, leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. Naminé decided to take a chance for once. She grabbed his face and gave him a _real_ kiss: his lips so soft pressed against hers. And if they were paying attention, they would have noticed Mr. Litlo yelling at them for disrupting his class.

But they weren't paying attention.

**|| 23 years later ||**

A blond boy took his seat in Mr. Litlo's history class. He had his mother's nearly white-blond hair and his father's smoky blue eyes and spikes.

"Ventus Yakata," Mr. Litlo—now an old man—turned to stare sternly at his new student. "I had your mom and dad in my class, too. I suppose they warned you about me."

Ventus laughed. "Yes sir. They said to never kiss anyone in your class, or you'd give me a week's worth of detention." He winked slyly at the girl next to him—a trick he'd learned from his father. The girl blushed, biting her thumbnail.

"Darn right I will," Mr. Litlo warned. "You know, your father was always flirting with your mother in here. I suppose your mother didn't catch on that he liked her until that one day in my class…" He shook his head at the memory and let out a chuckle. "I expect better from you, sir!" Mr. Litlo wagged a finger.

"Well…no promises," Ventus bit his lip to hold back a smile.

Mr. Litlo merely sighed and went back to his desk. Kids.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**How'd you like it?! :D I myself liked the ending. And if you didn't get it, Ventus is Roxas and Naminé's kid, hence the '23 years later.' I think this was a fun thing to write, though, because in most stories Naminé doesn't get to be a headstrong girl. But anyway, please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. I worked on this, did a quick read-through, then posted it.

**startscribbling12:** Happy birthday! I hope you liked it (even though it failed).

Well, **REVIEW!** Please? C:


End file.
